


Not So Anonymous

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Promiscuous Harry Styles, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: Harry was the type of coy who would cross and uncross his legs just to draw attention to the space between them, the type to dance around mentioning sex just because he liked the teasing more than the follow-through.Harry was exactly the type of coy that riled up Ben the most.
Relationships: David Soutar/Harry Styles, Harry Styles/Ben Winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Not So Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in May and honestly just forgot to cross-post it here! Which makes me slightly worried that this isn't the first time this has happened. Sorry about that! Hopefully you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> Warning: Harry is 18 in this.
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

There was only one word that truly fit Harry, in Ben’s opinion: coy.

Harry was the type of coy who would cross and uncross his legs just to draw attention to the space between them, the type to dance around mentioning sex just because he liked the teasing more than the follow-through. The type of coy to leave the door in the break room at the studio completely unlocked on more than one occasion, just because he knew Ben would walk through to check on them every now and again and he wanted to be caught with his pants down, a different cock inside him every single time it happened.

Harry was exactly the type of coy that riled up Ben the most.

Unfortunately, he was also the type of coy that ended up angering the wrong people in the process. They were behind schedule, and that became the de facto topic of discussion over dinner with some of the label executives, a dinner that only Harry had been invited to for some reason. Ben had to wonder just what rumours had been spreading around the studio, and if those rumours were about to make an ugly appearance over their very nice and very expensive meal. Harry needed to be more careful.

Ben endured the work portion of their night out with all the appropriate niceties exchanged from behind a forced smile. Harry was less subtle about hiding his annoyance, not even bothering to turn his head when he gave a cheeky eye-roll about midway through a lecture on utilising their studio time properly.

Ben was willing to cut him some slack on the whole work thing, but he needed to learn his place if he wanted to get anywhere in this industry. Apparently, Harry needed that spelled out for him. And it was for that reason that Ben invited him out for drinks after their group at dinner finally dispersed. That reason, and that reason alone.

“Sure,” Harry agreed easily. “But you’re buying.”

“Don’t you have access to your own accounts now?” Ben asked as they walked down the road to a pub he knew quite well. There was an outdoor seating area that often went totally unused; the weather was nice and they’d have plenty of privacy there. “Surely you aren’t still reduced to asking your mum for an allowance.”

Harry rolled his eyes again. “You aren’t buying because I’m poor; you’re buying because it’s the gentlemanly thing to do.”

And that was that.

They were three drinks in (each) when Ben finally brought up the elephant in the room. Or on the patio, as it were.

“You know they must’ve found out about what you and the others were getting up to at the studio,” Ben pointed out before taking another sip of his beer. “Maybe fucking every single one of your co-workers in the span of a week was a little excessive?”

Harry had opted for a margarita after first sampling a martini and a mojito. Ben wasn’t sure if he was intentionally only ordering drinks that started with an M or if it was just a coincidence, but he had to admire Harry’s exceptional tolerance, especially considering just how slender he was.

“You make it sound like there’s something wrong with that,” Harry replied, his eyebrows raised.

“You were supposed to be working,” Ben pointed out.

“It was my birthday,” Harry countered.

“Not all week it wasn’t.”

Harry slipped into a pout easily before placing the rim of his glass up to his lips against for another unfairly sultry sip. Ben was once again struck by how young and vibrant he was. He reminded Ben a lot of how Meri had been when they’d first met—not that Meri couldn’t still hold her own, but they’d both calmed down a lot in the last few years. Harry hadn’t quite gotten there yet.

In a way, what happened next shouldn’t have been unexpected at all. Ben should have known his turn was coming next, but it still took him by surprise when they cut through the alley behind the pub in search of a cab only for Harry to press the palms of his hands against Ben’s blazer as he pushed up onto his toes to kiss him.

Ben let him, leaning against the wall for leverage as Harry bit and sucked at his mouth, seemingly not satisfied with the result until Ben finally regained his senses enough to respond in kind.

When Harry finally pulled away, Ben was out of breath—but his mind was clearer than it had ever been. “I want to take you somewhere,” Ben told him.

Harry stared up at him curiously, his hands folded behind his back in an overly cutesy, demure sort of way. “Where?” he asked.

Ben shook his head. “Just come with me,” he said.

Ben took Harry by the arm as they continued through the alley. The emerged out on a main road with a steady flow of traffic, after which it was relatively easy to find a cab to take them to their intended destination. Ben gave the driver the address without hesitation. Even after all these years, he’d never forgotten the place—it was kind of hard to do when it was the first place he’d ever gotten an anonymous blowjob while one of his best friends watched.

That had been six months before he’d gotten married. He hadn’t told Meri about it until their first anniversary. He wasn’t planning to wait as long before telling her about this one.

Ben quickly sent David a text as soon as he and Harry were buckled up in the back of the cab. He wasn’t taking any chances here. He wanted Harry to get his fill of whatever it was he was so desperately craving, but there were ways to do it safely, and Ben would entertain nothing else.

Luckily, David texted back within seconds, letting him know that he was on his way.

Ben breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed back into his seat, throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders and tugging him over into his chest as they drove. He could feel Harry practically vibrating with excitement all the way through the long drive, but he was clearly smart enough to hold his tongue in front of a total stranger. One Direction wasn’t famous enough yet that Harry needed to worry about what a random cabbie thought of him, but it was good practice, for years down the road. Ben already knew that Harry was well on his way to becoming a household name. There was a price that came with that.

When they arrived at the small public toilet on the opposite side of London, Harry looked confused. It was dark, dingy, secluded—but that was the whole point. Ben led him inside quickly and made sure to lock the door behind them. They were the first to arrive, but at least they were alone.

Ben gently pushed Harry inside the cubicle on the left and closed the door behind them. Harry was starting to look a little nervous now, so Ben pulled him in close, trying to radiate a bit of comfort as they waited.

“Why don’t you get me hard, darling?” Ben asked him, hoping the distraction would be enough to pull him out of his funk.

Harry nodded and immediately sank to his knees. Ben was already half-hard just from thinking about what was coming on the cab ride over, so once Harry had unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his cock, it was easy enough to get the rest of the way there inside the warm, wet cavern of his mouth.

It was clear that Harry was still a little clumsy and unsure about giving head, despite his enthusiasm, but Ben could already tell that he had the makings of a future expert.

It didn’t take long for David to text again with an update. Ben pulled his phone out of his coat pocket while Harry continued to work on taking as much of Ben’s cock as he could manage. Ben breathed out a quiet sigh of relief upon realising that David was nearly there.

Ben finally pulled Harry’s mouth off his cock. It was just about time for the main event.

Harry looked a bit confused when Ben tucked his dick back under the waistband of his boxer-briefs, but all was made clear when Ben crouched down to unsecure the plastic toilet roll dispenser from the wall, moving it out of the way to reveal a large hole that connected the two cubicles. He looked back up at Harry, trying to read from his expression whether he’d understood.

It was clear that he had, but he looked worried about it. “Is it safe?” Harry asked in a hushed tone.

Ben couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t you trust me?” he replied.

Harry nodded.

“Good boy,” Ben said as he stood back up again, running a hand through Harry’s curls and giving them a tug for good measure. “Then do as I say, all right? Wait here a moment.”

Ben quickly exited the cubicle and moved over to the outer door to unlock it. He sucked in a deep breath as he peeked his head through the gap, hoping to catch sight of David for a little bit of reassurance, but it was too dark outside to make out much of anything.

Ben decided it was safe enough even so and closed the door again, leaving it unlocked this time before retreating back inside the cubicle where Harry was waiting for him. Ben crowded him up against the wall, kissing his neck and shoulder until Harry was shivering underneath him. It wasn’t long before they both heard the sound of the door opening again and froze.

Ben wished he’d arranged some sort of signal with David beforehand to establish that it was really him that had walked into the toilet and not an actual stranger, but he supposed it would all be clear enough once he caught sight of David’s cock. It wasn’t the sort of thing one forgot.

They both stayed silent as David—or whoever it was—stepped into the adjoining cubicle and began the rather noisy process of unhooking the toilet roll dispenser on the other side. Harry’s eyes were fixed on the hole between the two. Ben wasn’t sure Harry had taken a breath since the door had opened, and he didn’t take another until after they heard the sound of a pair of trousers being unzipped, followed shortly by an all-too familiar cock being slotted through the glory hole for Harry to suck.

Harry’s eyes widened at the size of it. Ben could barely contain his smirk. He moved behind Harry, settling his hands on the boy’s shoulders as he leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. “What are you waiting for?” he murmured before pushing Harry down onto his knees.

It only took a bit of encouragement in the form of Ben’s hand on the back of Harry’s head before he was swallowing down David’s cock—though taking more than half of it was well outside the realm of possibility. For now, at least. Ben was confident that things would be different in a few years.

Harry focused solely on David for a few minutes, making sure he was as hard as he could get him before finally pulling off. After, Harry turned back toward Ben with a pleading expression, and it took only a few seconds before he had their cocks in his hands, wanking them off simultaneously while he alternated suckling on both of their tips.

Finally, Ben started to get a little impatient with Harry’s teasing. Ben tugged him back up to his feet, running his hands over Harry’s body as he swayed unsteadily for a moment before finding his balance. “Please tell me you brought lube,” Ben murmured.

“Back pocket,” Harry panted.

Ben fished out a packet from Harry’s trousers and then made short work of pulling off his jeans. They ended up on the dirty tiled floor along with Harry’s shoes and coat, leaving him in an ill-fitting baggy t-shirt that Ben was convinced he must have borrowed from one of his many paramours.

After Harry was more or less undressed, Ben pushed him up against the wall and kicked his legs apart, watching as David’s cock bumped up against Harry’s inner thighs, an unintentional promise of more. He didn’t leave it there, though; seconds after David’s cock withdrew, his hand replaced it, emerging from the glory hole to explore the space between Harry’s legs, probing curiously at his bollocks, his taint, and then further to press insistently at his hole.

Ben opened the packet of lube, allowing David to feel Harry up while he shivered and whimpered with his face pressed up against the cubicle wall as Ben slicked up his fingers thoroughly. When he was satisfied with the result, he took David’s place and quickly shoved two fingers inside Harry, working them as deep as he could get, stretching him open as quickly as possible. There was only so long they could stay here without risking being caught.

Ben fingered Harry for less than a minute before pulling his hips back towards himself and replacing his fingers with his cock. “Suck him off,” he ordered as he shoved Harry’s head back down toward the hole, through which David quickly pushed his cock through again so Harry could take him into his mouth while Ben railed him hard and fast from behind.

It didn’t take Ben long to come. Harry was mind-numbingly tight and the sight of his cock plunging into him over and over again, his hole split open around him, his fingers digging into Harry’s narrow hips while he choked and gagged loudly on David’s cock—it was all enough to push Ben over the edge embarrassingly fast.

Ben kept himself inside Harry’s arse until he finally started to go soft, and then pulled out without warning, making Harry jerk forward in surprise, nearly impaling his throat on David’s cock.

It would have been easy enough to let Harry drop back down onto his knees again to finish David off, but Ben had other plans. He yanked Harry off of the dick in his mouth before David had a chance to come down his throat and spun Harry around so that he was looking up at Ben directly with red-rimmed, tear-glazed eyes.

“Trust me,” Ben said simply, and as soon as Harry nodded in acknowledgment, Ben was guiding Harry’s arm around his neck so that he could lift him up by his thighs. Ben had Harry’s small frame balanced against his own chest, keeping him bent in half as he guided Harry’s arse closer to David’s protruding cock, already wet and ready from Harry’s own saliva.

It was an awkward angle, and it took a few tries, but eventually Harry managed to guide David’s cock inside himself with his free hand. A strangled gasp ripped its way out of Harry’s throat as Ben slid him further onto the massive cock emerging from the glory hole, both its width and length larger than anything he must’ve taken before. Even after Ben had opened Harry up and come inside him, David’s giant cock had him squirming and mewling into the crook of Ben’s shoulder as he guided Harry further down.

Like this, Harry was nothing more than a ragdoll, a cocksleeve under Ben’s control as he fucked Harry again and again onto David’s cock. He took it well, his cock still hard and leaking onto his belly, and it wasn’t long before Ben heard a tell-tale knock against the cubicle door, an unmistakable sign that David was close to coming.

“Make yourself come,” Ben whispered in Harry’s ear.

He obeyed automatically, his hand coming down to wrap around his cock as Ben continued to work his hole over David’s cock, never once letting up even when his arms started to ache from the strain. Harry came within a matter of seconds, spilling all over himself and onto the cubicle wall, and as he tensed up in Ben’s arms, Ben heard David groaning loudly from the other side.

Ben shoved Harry right up against the wall, getting David’s cock as deep inside him as it could go as his taut little belly spasmed and contracted, a tell-tale sign that Harry’s arse was doing much the same around David as he came inside him.

Another knock on the wall a good ten seconds later. Ben finally pulled Harry away from the hole in the wall as David withdrew his own cock. The come inside Harry spilled out freely from his gaping hole onto the floor. Harry’s head flopped back onto Ben’s shoulder, his eyes closed, mouth slack, face relaxed in a mask of pure ecstasy.

Ben carefully lowered Harry down onto the toilet seat so he could make an attempt at cleaning him up before they got the hell out of there. He’d have to remember to thank David for this later, though he supposed David getting to use Harry’s arse was probably its own form of a thank you.

“Think you’ve gotten it all out of your system now?” Ben joked as Harry laid there, slumped back on the toilet seat. He meant it to refer to the come dripping out of him just as much as the promiscuous behaviour he’d been exhibiting ever since he’d turned eighteen.

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, staring up at Ben blearily. “I don’t think I can ever walk again,” he said seriously.

Ben couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You don’t need to walk,” he told Harry. “As long as you actually get some work done, I’m sure the label will be plenty satisfied.”

Harry continued to stare up at him, still looking a little dazed. “Keep fucking me after hours like this,” he said, “and I’ll never distract the other boys again. Promise.”

Ben smirked. Mission accomplished.


End file.
